Back Sliding
by Serene Cullen
Summary: On again off again couple Klaroline find themselves settling relationship issues at a Christmas themed dance


Back Sliding

The most stressed Caroline Forbes has ever been in her life was the eve of the mystic falls Christmas gala. She was in charge, obviously, but there was so much to be done. Elena hadn't even bothered showing up to help, the most she got was a half sincere apology text. Bonnie was AWOL and her only help was Rebekah. Caroline supposed she should be grateful that anyone showed up to help but the idea of spending one on one time with the sister of the guy she was on again off again dating wasn't her idea of the way to get Christmas cheer. The whole ballroom of the Mikaelson home was decorated with green and red. Klaus had wanted to do a less traditional white and blue which he considered classier but in the end Caroline had won out. She was still amazed he let her use him ballroom since they were at an off period. The space was perfect however so Caroline was not going to complain.

It took her and Rebekah half the time it would have taken with everyone else since the two agreed on a game plan then worked at vampire speed. The game plan took the longest to decide.

"Leaving already love?" Klaus asked as Caroline was heading for the double doors.

"The place is finished."

"I can't help but notice your lacking a tree," he said smugly.

"That's your job remember? I will not have a Christmas party with no tree you hear me?" She pointed her red French tipped nail at him.

"Yes love. Your tree will be awaiting your entrance."

"I expect it should," she eyed him one more time to convey how hard she'd kick his ass if he bailed on the tree. He offered an innocent smile before closing the door gingerly behind her.

Caroline wore a short red dress with a long sheer cover that flowed to the floor. The sheer material covered her shoulders as well. "Klaus!" she yelled again as she knocked on the door.

"Sorry pet," he opened the door in a stunning grey suit.

"Klaus," she smiled looking at him. "You look amazing," she stood back and admired him.

"Thank you love, same to you. Would you like to come inside?"

"Of course I need to see how my tree looks," she smiled and walked in holding her red silk clutch. "How did you get something so huge in here," she looked as it stretched up above the double staircases. "There's even a star on top," she smiled.

"Of course there is, it wouldn't be a Christmas tree without a star."

"How did you do this?" she asked. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I knew it would make you happy. I want you to be happy Caroline, everyone should be happy on Christmas."

She smiled at him and fought back the urge to go look at the food set up. He looked at her, "Why are you so twitchy?" he asked.

"No reason, none what so ever," she shook her head.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You need to go and inspect everything don't you?"

"No, no I trust you took care of everything, you said you would," she nodded and held her clutch tightly between his fingers.

"Come on," he set his hand on the small of her back. She looked back at it before looking up at him through her mascara. "Let's go see the food table," he led her forward. "I like how the sheer opens in the front," he smiled before sweeping his hand out to show the huge elegant buffet set up.

"Oh it looks perfect! I never should have doubted you."

"No you shouldn't have, I do know you pretty well," he kissed her head.

"Yeah, you do," she looked up at him.

"Nik!" Rebekah called from the top of the stairs. "I need your opinion on my dress."

"I'm busy little sister," Klaus said exasperated.

"Oh I see Caroline is here," she raised her eyebrow. "Clearly you're hoping to reunite, I'm going to go get my date and come back then."

Caroline made a face before looking at her white high-heeled shoes. "So, she's blunt."

"Always has been," he nodded. "Would you like to try some of the wine?"

"I'm not allowed to drink, you know that," she smiled.

"You drink all the time love."

"Yes but this is an event. I have to behave, you know high school horror tale."

"Ah yes, I remember that," he nodded and poured himself a glass. "I think you should have one with me anyways."

She looked up at him. "I guess I could," she held her hand out for it.

"Good choice," he poured a second glass.

"People are arriving," Klaus looked at his open front door. "The door looks lovely by the way."

"The whole house looks lovely is what you meant to say," Caroline looked at him pointedly.

"Yes you're absolutely right."

Caroline gave him a sidelong glance. "Let's go outside," she whispered in his ear.

He jerked back and looked at her surprised. "Yes, let's go outside," he took his glass and held his arm out for her. She took his arm and he led her outside.

"I love the stars," she said staring up at the sky. The patio was covered in twinkly lights and had heaters to keep the patio area warm.

"Come sit," he led her to one of the patio recliners.

"Klaus," she sighed. "We've done this so many times."

"I know love," he said taking a deep breath and grabbing Caroline's scarcely covered shoulder. "But we're meant to be Caroline," he stared into her eyes. "I can make this work love."

"Klaus," she looked down. "I just, I don't think this is a good idea," she said sadly.

"We are always a good idea," he ran his fingers through her curls.

"I don't know if that's t-" she got cut off as he pressed his lips roughly to hers. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close as well.

"Caroline, please," he searched her eyes.

"Oh stop saying please," she shook her head and pulled him close kissing him again.

**AN: **Happy December 5th enjoy some Klaroline!


End file.
